


夺命宝石

by Touya_lulee



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 侦探闪闪&侦探助手迪鲁的复职（hun）之路，OOC预警





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 蓝色列车AU  
（受智力水平和推理能力所限，本篇里面的作案手法和推理过程皆是套用了原作剧情，如果觉得不妥请在评论区或者通过私信告知，不胜感激）

1.辞呈与回信

在成为吉尔伽美什的助手的第五个月，迪卢木多递交了他的辞呈。

前一个晚上刚结了他的月工资，早上起床后他确定楼上的吉尔伽美什还没醒，和整座城市同样陷在混沌的梦境之中，迪卢木多拎起他早已收拾好的行李箱走到客厅，扔下一张仅写了一句“I Quit.”的纸，扬长而去。丝毫没有理会如果他不去叫他起床那位作息混乱的侦探能睡到几点以及起床之后会不会饿死的问题。

他在接下这份工作之前未曾想到所谓的侦探助理和私人秘书贴身保姆并没有什么区别，更没有预料到这位雇主在惹人生气这方面是如此的天赋异禀，如今的迪卢木多走在大街上虽是漫无目的，却有种轻松之感。坐在广场街边的长椅上，他掏出了口袋里的那封几天前发来的电报，露出了一个微笑。

亲爱的库·丘林表兄：

请允许我对您向我发来合租邀约的事情表示衷心感谢——这是一份莫大的帮助。正巧我最近在工作方面遭遇到了沉重的打击——您应该能理解，以我的运气，生活往往更喜欢给我一些挑战。我觉得换个地方重新开始不失为一个好的选择，我将会在三天后乘搭特快列车“中之星”前往B市，希望您和您那位来自东方的同租者会喜欢我为你们准备的几份薄礼。

——您忠实的迪卢木多·奥迪纳

重新将这封回信读了两遍，迪卢木多并未改变只字片语，便拍了出去。

离开了邮局之后，迪卢木多沿着皮卡迪利大道走，前往恰多拉旅行社把行程确定下来。服务人员正忙着帮另一个男人准备“中之星”的车票——这代表他要等上几分钟了。在他前面的男人转过身来，他则向前走进柜台，仅仅是擦肩而过的一瞬间，一种不安的感觉从上到下吞噬了他，迪卢木多回头看了一眼，那男人自顾自地推开了门，出去了。

迪卢木多的太阳穴突突直跳——这和他积年累月的坏运气有关，他对不幸的敏感程度总是格外高：他预感到一场悲剧的发生，死亡即将迫在眉睫了……

“先生？”职员小姐红着脸叫了一声。

“啊，不好意思。”他露出一丝羞愧的神情，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，确定眼角下面的那颗泪痣被完美得遮掩住之后，订好了票。

2.百万富豪的家事

露丝·凯特琳今天早上的状态有点失控。她穿着一件昂贵的貂皮大衣，头戴一顶中国红的漆帽，站在人来人往的月台上低头沉思，她身旁的女仆艾达·梅森正提着她的小皮箱恭敬地候在一旁。

“我亲爱的宝贝儿，我的露丝！”中年男人健康而爽朗的声音传来，吓了露丝一跳，她极快地掩饰住自己的慌张与焦虑，换上了甜美的微笑，向着呼喊她名字的那位高个头、宽肩膀的美国男人走去，她的父亲，百万富翁，范·奥尔丁。

“真没想到你会亲自来送我，爸爸，你昨晚告诉我今天你有个会要开。”

“是呀！”范·奥尔丁说，“但你比任何的会议都要重要，我自然是要来送送你，因为我会有好长一段时间见不到你了。”

“哦爸爸，你真好。”露丝说着，几缕垂下的金发扫过她点着雀斑的可爱脸颊，但你若细看，便能发现她的下巴和她的父亲酷似，显露出同样的冷酷和坚毅。

“乖孩子，现在你该上车去了，你的座位在哪里？”

露丝上了火车，艾达把皮箱妥帖地安置在卧铺车厢内便出去门口守着了，里面只剩父女两人。

“听着露丝，我可怜的女儿，开心点，希望这次旅行能让你重新获得笑容。我会帮你把离婚所需要的一切都处理好的。”范·奥尔丁拉过露丝的手，“那可恶的德里克·凯特琳！我定要让他为辜负我女儿这件事付出代价！”

“谢谢你，爸爸。”露丝红着眼睛，一副泫然欲泣的感动模样。

范·奥尔丁收敛了凶恶的眼神，转而问道：“不说这个了，你把我送你的礼物好好送去银行保管了么？”

露丝愣了一下，可怜兮兮地说：“您说什么，爸爸？什么要放到银行？”

“别装傻，我的孩子，那可是我费了好大劲为你找来的礼物——心火宝石！我可不想你因为这颗宝石遭到抢劫或者被杀。”富翁嘟囔着。如同一切有名的宝石一样，“心火宝石”的背后也曾留下过一连串的悲剧和暴力。

“当然，当然。”露丝收起了她天真的姿态，端正地向她的父亲保证，“我已经好好地把它收起来了。”

奥尔丁又跟女儿谈了几句送行者常说的话。没多久，火车的汽笛声响起，他看了看手表。

“也许我该下车了。再见，孩子，安心吧，我会把一切处理好。”

“哦，爸爸！”露丝突然叫了一声。

范·奥尔丁连忙回头，露丝很少这么叫他，仿若随风飘荡的落叶一般不安，使人不寒而栗，他关切地注视着他最爱的小女儿，等着她的下文。

露丝克制住了自己想要扑上去抱住父亲的冲动，小心翼翼地道别：“两个月后见。”

范·奥尔丁下车不到两分钟，列车缓缓启动了。他的秘书，一名因为腿伤而退役的少校，奈顿，利落从容地迎了上来。奥尔丁的眉峰深锁：“可能是我的错觉，但是，她一定是有事儿瞒着我的。”

奈顿在一旁默不作声，这位富豪的思绪已然转向别处，他下车之前，露丝对面座位的主人才刚赶到，匆匆扫了一眼，奥尔丁便断定这位穿灰色正装、戴眼镜的青年人是一位教养良好的绅士。

他还有一双漂亮的金眼睛。

3.中之星

目送父亲下车之后，露丝抬头看了一眼那位虽然匆忙上车但依然把一切打理得井井有条的青年男士，他穿着灰色的正装，一头黑发整齐地梳向脑后——只有一缕顽皮地垂了下来，扫过男人高挺的鼻梁，镜片后是乌黑的睫毛——有几分被艺术提升的效果，他身材修长，体态优美，最为吸引人的便是他那双金色的眼睛，闪耀着温柔但十足坚定的目光观察着世界。

这只是一个短暂的印象，就让露丝红了脸。迪卢木多察觉到了一丝尴尬的氛围，只得继续维持他礼貌而若无其事的样子，拿起了杂志，书页翻动的哗啦哗啦的响声惊醒了露丝·凯特琳，她连忙收起自己无礼的目光，转而看着窗外永无止境的沉闷街景和郊区房舍。

露丝感觉自己的心思越来越乱，她不由自主地觉得无数恐怖正向她袭来，这次旅途对于她来说完全就是一个错误！她曾是一个多么冷静、自信的女人，然而现在她开始失控了！已经太晚了……真的太晚了吗？如果，如果有一个人能劝劝她——正如坐在她对面的那位青年一样——和善、冷静而富有同情心，露丝知道的，她看人的眼光随她父亲那般好，那位青年正是那样一位可以与之谈心的人！

上帝啊，露丝在心中哀叹到，她多么希望能有那样一位朋友，然而人们总是不可能去同一个陌生人倾诉，她抿了抿自己的嘴唇，闭上了双眼，暗暗警告自己——这是你自己决定好的，凭借自己的自由意志决定好的，无可反悔。

露丝很怕晕车，也讨厌感冒，所以很高兴能躲进她事先用电报预定的私人客舱，虽然她本人不会承认，但她其实是有点小迷信的，所以当她把女仆留在列车的双人卧铺之后、独自到餐车用餐、发现对面坐着的仍是迪卢木多时，不禁在心中轻快地欢呼起来。

“这真是一个巧合。”露丝笑着说。

“是啊。”迪卢木多礼貌地应和。

“您对B市一定很熟吧？”

“不，我是第一次去。”

“真想不到。”

“我想，您每年都去吧？”

“我奇怪您为何会那样说——我每年都去？”

迪卢木多笑了。

“我曾在一位侦探身边工作，现在对一个人形成印象都是观察得出的结论——您是一位非常富有的人，当然这只是一种推论，它可能错了。”

“不，”露丝说，“你没有猜错。”这位年轻的女性突然严肃起来，“我希望您能告诉我您对我还有其他什么印象。”

迪卢木多的目光躲闪起来，他的霉运至少有一半是拜烂桃花所赐，他的笑容也垮了，客气地婉拒：“嗯，这只是一个玩笑，我和真正的侦探差得远呢！很遗憾我并不能看穿一个人的内心。”

“请别客气，”露丝格外地坚定，然而这种气质更是让他联想到了曾经重创过他人生的另外一位女性，“我从车厢第一次见你的时候，我就知道，你了解他人的内心。”

迪卢木多不自在地往后缩了缩脖子。

“我衷心地恳求您！我现在遇到了一个大麻烦！我的人生可能正在脱轨……也许您劝劝我就能拉我一把，您是位好先生，跟我谈一谈吧！”露丝海蓝色的眼眸中浮起一丝淡淡的雾气，最后的叹息更像一声哽咽，她是那样的真挚诚恳，迪卢木多不得不答应了她的恳求：“好吧，如您所愿。”

露丝难以置信般地望着他，立即站起身来，也不管迪卢木多的咖啡还没有喝完，就说：“走，跟我去我的包厢——请您不要误会，这件事情对我而言还是隐私，我的女仆就呆在隔壁。只是谈心而已，我保证。”

4.露丝的讲述

她的包厢有两个厢房，中间一道相通的隔门，第二个厢房里有一个瘦瘦的女仆，她在座位上坐得直挺挺的，手里紧握一个深红色摩洛哥皮盒，上面有R.V.K的字样。露丝拉上了隔门，通过门上的毛玻璃还能看到女仆的身影。露丝坐在座位上，迪卢木多则站在一边，保持着恰到好处的距离。

“我现在有麻烦，不知道该如何是好。我爱上了一个人，非常爱他，我们从十八岁那年便相爱了，可是被我的父亲残酷地拆散——但如今我们重聚了。”

“哦。”迪卢木多想，又是一场宏大的恋爱乐章。

“我现在正要去见他。我想你一定认为这是不对的，但你不了解内情，我现任的丈夫根本就是一个混蛋！他欺骗了我，他真正喜欢的是男人！”露丝咬住了下唇，脸色难堪不已。

“哦!”迪卢木多又说。

“我骗了我的父亲——就是今天为我送行的人。他希望我和我丈夫离婚，为了安慰我准备了这次旅行，可他不知道我此行是要和我真正的爱人会面。他一定会认为这非常愚蠢。”

“难道您不这样认为么？”

“我——我，”露丝涨红了脸，她的手正抖得厉害，“但我不能抽身了，我把一切都安排好了，如果我不去，他会心碎的。”

“不见得吧。”迪卢木多说，“心是很坚强的。至于您要做的事情，我认为非常傻，我相信您自己也知道。”

露丝把脸埋进手掌中：“我不知道——我不知道——但我有一种可怕的感觉，有什么东西要向我袭来——我却无法逃脱。可怕的事情就要发生了！”

“不要这样想，”迪卢木多见状将声音放得更加平缓，“设法控制一下自己。事情总会解决的，如果您愿意，您可以到了B市就给您父亲发一封电报，他很快就会来接您的。”

露丝·凯特琳的脸色终于亮了起来。

“是的！我可以打电报！我亲爱的老爸。说来奇怪，直到我二十三岁我才发现我多么爱他。”露丝擦干了眼泪，“非常感谢您愿意和我聊聊，我也不明白自己为什么会这么歇斯底里。”她站了起来，“我想，我现在感觉好多了。”

迪卢木多及时地退到门边：“真高兴您能好起来，”他说着，“那么，我该回到自己的包厢去了。”然后便带上了门。

迪卢木多出现在走廊的时候，露丝的女仆艾达·梅森也从另一道厢门中走了出来，她抬起头猛地面色一僵，迪卢木多下意识地扭过头去，却发现他身后的走廊空无一人。难道是我长得太可怕了吗？他在心里暗自笑道。

“如果我阻止一个人做傻事，那我就是做了一件好事。”迪卢木多想，“只是希望晚上吃饭的时候能别再见到这位小姐了。”

5.晚间来客

晚餐坐在他对面的是一位四十多岁的中年男性，表面上一直在抱怨最近的金融行业不景气，实则炫耀自己在公司赚了不少，两撇粗短的眉毛卯着劲儿往上扬，神气活现。迪卢木多对于此了解不深（他只知道吉尔伽美什买哪支股票，哪支就会涨停），男人自讨了个无趣便也不再继续言语了。

吃完饭回去的路上他走过露丝的包厢，厢门正好开着，一位乘务员正把餐篮递到她的桌上，露丝托腮看着窗外，另一边空无一人，毛毯、小皮箱还在，女仆不见了。

他从随身携带的行李里拿出一本侦探小说，列车上的时间太过漫长，不得不给自己找些消遣，在成为侦探助手前他就对这类读物很感兴趣。和吉尔伽美什共同工作的那一段时间碰到的案件有时候则比小说更加有趣，他往往会深陷在沙发里，毫不在意自己柔顺的金发被压得乱糟糟的，闭着眼睛对迪卢木多捧在手里的小说发表一长段的批判和冷嘲热讽。侦探的敏锐和傲慢都是出了名的——这份敏锐对他的人际交往根本起不到任何作用，即使他察觉到了别人的不快，他也不会觉得那是自己的错。

也不知过了多久，迪卢木多突然感觉到一阵口干，于是他合上衣服走出包厢，打算去接点儿热水，到车厢末端的开水处，迪卢木多顺着下一节车厢的、灯光昏暗的、长长的走道看了一眼，让他感到意外的是，露丝的包厢外站着一个男人，手扶着门把——准确的说，是他认为那是露丝的包厢。男人背对着他站了一会儿，迪卢木多打算端着热水回去了，转身的前刹那，男人也回过头来——这不禁让迪卢木多产生了一种奇怪的宿命感，虽然只是一个照面，但那正是在旅行社的时候排在他前面的那位男士。

困意袭来，热水让他的身体有了一丝暖意，他没有再一次回头确认到底是不是自己看错了——这可能纯属就是他的幻想，那不一定是露丝的包厢，那不一定就是他前面的那位男士。

他回到了自己的包厢，列车疾驰在铁轨之上，他们快要到途径的D市站了，迪卢木多睡着了。

6.谋杀

迪卢木多早早地起床去了餐车——人很少，这让他对用餐氛围感到满意，今天的天气很好，阳光灿烂异常，他回去后给了那位已经将他的包厢整理好的卧车管理员一笔可观的小费——吉尔伽美什虽然脾气古怪，却出手阔绰，从不吝啬金钱。因此他积攒的工资也足以拿来挥霍一阵子了。

“马上就要到站了，”管理员是个皮肤黝黑，留着小胡子的男人，“您可以再欣赏一下这座城市的风光——到站我会叫您的，我保证。”

棕榈树、深蓝的海洋、金黄色的合欢树，B市的自然风光是如此的闪耀夺目，没过多久那位管理员就来通知他说快要到站了，迪卢木多同他道了谢，可他并没有走。

哪里出了差错么？迪卢木多想着，因为这位管理员的脸色青白，有点颤抖，好像被吓坏了，他怪异地看着他，突然说道：“请问，先生，到B市之后会有朋友来接你么？”

“会的，”迪卢木多说，“怎么了？”

管理员用力地摇摇头，说了两句他听不懂的话，就离开了。

迪卢木多在月台等了一会儿，此时走来一个面容俊朗、身材高大的年轻男人，赤红色的眼瞳犹如烈火，蓝色的长发用一个金环梳成一束，笑着同他招手：“迪尔！真高兴见到你！”

他的表兄总是这么热情开朗，迪卢木多也笑了起来，回以同样热情的问候，库丘林不由分说地帮他拿起行李，迪卢木多连忙推拒，表示自己来就可以了。“这倔脾气倒是一点儿没变。”库丘林不满地牢骚着，他也只是和气地笑笑，两人正想走，突然一个非常低沉，又不容拒绝的声音在迪卢木多的耳边响起：“请等一会儿，这位先生。”

迪卢木多回过头去，叫住他的男人身穿警察制服，披散着紫色的长发，因为长期皱眉留在面容上的深刻的痕迹也十分熟悉。“兰斯洛特先生！？”迪卢木多忍不住叫到。在他短暂的侦探助手生涯中，和警视厅的人有一定的接触（吉尔伽美什意外地乐意接受来自警局的邀请，他通常会在破案之后同迪卢木多大肆嘲讽政府养了一堆吃白食的。），而兰斯洛特先生正是其中的一员。显然，他对在此碰到迪卢木多也颇感意外，晃神了一下又立刻换上了那副肃然的面容：“早上好……没想到会在这里遇见您，现在可能不太适合寒暄，奥迪纳先生，我很抱歉，但请您务必跟我走一趟。”

一旁的库丘林立马不悦地皱起眉，迪卢木多连忙截断了他表兄接下来的发言——在车站和警察起冲突，怎么想都不是好事情，他说：“没关系，我们走吧。”

他跟着兰斯回到“中之星”，踏进走廊，在一间包厢前停了下来，即使只有一个背影，他也认出了那位身材笔挺，穿着警服的娇小的金发女性正是高级警官，阿尔托莉雅，她身旁的贝狄威尔记录员看到了跟在兰斯身后的他，也露出了惊讶的表情，低下头同阿尔托莉雅耳语。

“迪卢木多，我的朋友，没想到列车管理员说的那个人竟然是你……”年轻的金发女性有点小纠结，不过她很快调整好了状态，“我们想跟你打听一些事情。”

“打听事情？”

“嗯……是的，关于车上的一位乘客，您昨天中午和她同桌吃过午饭。”

“不错，我确实有印象，但非常抱歉，我甚至连这位女性的名字都不知道……我们只在午餐时聊过，完全就是陌生人。”

“可是管理员告诉我们，午餐之后你去过她的包厢。”

“确实如此。”

“呃……然后呢？”阿尔托莉雅盯着他，等待下文。

“什么然后？”迪卢木多反问。

“就是……你们都谈了什么呢？”

迪卢木多犹豫起来，把一位女性的隐私这样曝光显然是一件及其不尊重人的行为，更何况是涉及到她的感情生活，名为“背弃他人信任”的双手扼住了他的脖子，他发不出声音。

“我知道你有所顾虑，”半响，阿尔托莉雅开口解释到，“但这是很有必要的，因为今早那位女士被发现死在了她的包厢。”

“死了？！什么——”

“对，是谋杀。”阿尔托莉雅给出了最终定论。

“谋杀！？好吧，可是她的女仆肯定比我……”

“很遗憾，她的女仆失踪了。”

迪卢木多沉下心来，这位女性在异乡的列车上凄惨地死去了，如果他们的谈话里有指明凶手的线索，他就应该告诉他们，于是他深吸一口气——

外面传来了些许嘈杂的声音。

贝狄威尔把门打开了一个缝隙，门外的警员说了些什么，然后他回头跟他们说：“是局里那边请来的侦探。”

阿尔托莉雅示意他继续。

“名字叫吉尔伽美什。”

迪卢木多倒吸了一口气，阿尔托利亚的脸色顿时不好看了起来。

TBC.


	2. 第二章

7.审讯与搜查

“让他进来。”阿尔托莉雅咬着牙说。

脚步声传来，很轻，迪卢木多连脖子都不用动一下，吉尔伽美什的视线肯定正落在他身上，这让他后背发毛，他几乎可以想象他眯起细长的红眼睛，勾起嘴角露出一个冷笑。

“吉尔伽美什先生，欢迎，你知道这……”阿尔托利亚的神色比平日更加冷淡，语速也快了不少。

“对，我知道，”吉尔伽美什打断了她，“这位就是和死者谈话过的先生么？”

阿尔托利亚不明白这两个明明就认识的人在打什么哑谜：“对，就是迪尔……”

话题回到了他身上，真是……太糟糕了！迪卢木多没有办法，只能转过身去直面吉尔伽美什，他还是老样子，细沙般的金色短发，地狱岩浆似的红眼睛，西装马甲棕色领结，带着漂亮又阔气的金饰，他应该是重新找了一位仆人……呃不是，助手，毕竟侦探本人可没有熨衣服的耐心。

“很奇妙，不是吗？”他从喉咙里挤出一声轻笑，仿佛狮子的低吼，“这么快又见面了。”

迪卢木多干脆避而不答，装作没看见他的样子，扭头继续跟阿尔托莉雅说：“我可以把谈话内容告诉你们。”

吉尔伽美什对于他这种类似小孩子搞冷战一样的态度有些不满。迪卢木多直接忽略了这一点，开始努力回想昨天露丝的讲述，他不希望自己遗漏任何细节，因为一旦和人命扯上关系都事关重大，践踏他人的生命之人理应得到法律的严惩。

“有意思。”听他说完，吉尔伽美什把双手放到脑后，扬起头盯着天花板，“至于这件事情是否和案件有关——我们现在应该到隔壁包房看看了。”

“凯特琳夫人是被人用一条绳子勒死的。”阿尔托利亚打开露丝包厢的门，阳光从只拉开一半窗帘的窗户跃进，里面的景象显得不是很真切，仍足以使他们注意到床上的女人——凯特琳夫人，她面朝墙，直直地倒在床上，看上去还在熟睡之中，她身上还盖着床单，只能看到她金棕色的头发，她的大衣和漆帽就整齐地放在床尾，仿佛在等待什么人再次穿上。

阿尔托莉雅的动作很轻，小心地护住露丝的头部，一边揽着肩膀，把她扳了过来，车厢很安静，迪卢木多忍不住别过头去，他实在有点看不下去，露丝的头部遭到了重击，那张因为从小被娇惯而显得给外年轻可爱的脸已经血肉模糊，辨不出相貌了。

“这是死后受到的撞击么？”吉尔伽美什问。

“法医说是的。”

“奇怪。”吉尔伽美什的眉毛拧了一下，他问迪卢木多：“你确定她就是跟你谈话的那个杂……女士么？”

于是迪卢木多走上前去，在尽量平缓的动作中，拉过死者冰凉的手腕，最后确认到：“我很肯定。虽然她的面容已经被人损毁，但这个，她小臂内侧的印记还在——我在她对面吃饭的时候发现的。”那是一小块儿核桃样子的胎记。

“哈，你的观察能力比五个月之前长进了不少。”他知道吉尔伽美什是在故意刺激他，“但是事情还有不对的地方，如果她是被直接击倒的还好说——犯人先是从背后把她勒死，又毁了她的脸，这是为什么？不想让人看到她的样子么？还是……怀着无比的恨意呢？”

他说完就通过隔门自顾自地走进另一边的车厢——那是女仆艾达的地方，看起来没有被整理过，三四条毛毯分别落在地上和床上，还有两只皮箱一个帽箱。他继续问迪卢木多：“既然你来过这里——转转你那快生锈的脑子，看看有什么不同。”

有我也不想告诉你……迪卢木多颇为不忿，但在责任心地驱使之下还是仔细地看了整个包厢，他说：“有关东西不见了，是一个盒子，红色的，上面刻着R.V.K，当时女仆正捧着它，现在盒子没了，女仆也不见了。”

“你觉得女仆偷了盒子么？”

“我不确定，我只是陈述事实，盒子和女仆都不见了。”

“先生们，”阿尔托莉雅打断了他们的对话，“关于女仆，她在A市就被留下来了，她没有可能犯案，我想你们可以听听管理员是怎么说的——你看完这个车厢了么？”

“看完——还差一点，”吉尔伽美什突然翻动了那堆毛毯，两指并用拿起了什么，放在阳光下看了看，“这个。”那是几根金棕色的头发，和露丝的一模一样。

8.管理员的证词

“米歇尔·皮埃尔先生，对吧？”贝狄威尔很是和气。

“是、是的。”皮肤黝黑的矮个子男人瑟缩着肩膀说。

“哦，那能否劳烦您再讲一遍您去送餐的时候发生的事儿？”

“当然，当然可以。凯特琳夫人晚上并没有去餐车用餐，她订了一个餐篮，我把餐篮送来的时候她吩咐我只要整理她这边的床铺就可以了，她已经把女仆留在A市了。她还告诉我明天不要太早叫醒她，她要多睡一会儿。我直到列车到达D市才去敲她的门，可是里面一直没有回应，后来……”男人噤了声。

“后来我们都知道了。”贝狄威尔安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“如果必要我们会联系您的，现在去休息一会吧。”

“慢着，”吉尔伽美什叫住他，“你没去过隔壁的包厢么？”

男人瑟缩的幅度更大了，这是很正常的事儿，被吉尔伽美什盯着难免会有种害怕的感觉，他说：“没有，先生。”

“所以你也没有看过一个红色的皮盒么？”

“这……我没注意，没有，先生，我没看过。”

“噢，那你觉得，当时对面的车厢可能藏了一个男人么？”

“这、这……”米歇尔紧盯着自己的鼻尖，抹了一下冷汗津津的额头，“我不知道，我真的不知道，先生，隔间的门是半掩着的……”

吉尔伽美什半响没说话。这让迪卢木多有些头疼，绝对的自我中心主义者完全忘记了这个可怜的小个子还被晾在一边，他凑到贝狄威尔身边，跟他说可以了，谢谢这位先生，可以先让他离开了。贝狄威尔点点头。

“按照法医的说法，凯特琳夫人在到达D站前便死去了。可是女仆在A站就下车了，谁会是凶手呢？如果她真的就像她和迪尔说的那样，打算在中途离开去私会她的情人，那么支开女仆这一点就尤为重要。那位男士是否在A站就上了车？凯特琳夫人有把他藏在另一间包厢么？会不会是两个人在半路起了冲突——因为她反悔了，这惹怒了她的情人——”阿尔托莉雅突然话锋一转，“但也有可能是一位非常聪明的列车劫匪，躲过了保安悄悄去杀了她，并抢走了皮盒，那里面可满是价值连城的珠宝啊！兰斯，你发电报给A市的火车站了么？让他们盘查那里下车的乘客情况。”

“晚了，而且他或许跟着列车一直来到了这里。”吉尔伽美什从沉思中开口，“你们应该尽快去找那个女仆，红皮盒可能还在她那里。”他拿过贝狄威尔的本和笔，撕下一页递给迪卢木多，“地址。”

“什么？”

“地址！你聋了么？还是说你打算在B市做个流浪汉睡大街？”

他差点没绷住打算揍他一顿的冲动，潦草地写了一串地址，坦普林别墅。

9.坦普林别墅

“所以说，你碰到了一场谋杀案？”emiya问。

“对，一场真正的谋杀案。”库丘林刚从外面回来，一身火气，“那群记者是闻着死人味儿追来的苍蝇么！赶走一波还有一波，我明明告诉他们你不接受采访了！”

“不好意思，给你们带来这么大麻烦……”迪卢木多连手都不知道该往哪儿搁，他本来是想帮助他的堂兄分担一部分这高昂的房租，再顺便找一份新工作，那场列车上的谋杀案搞砸了一切，还牵扯到了别人。坦普林别墅没能让他更放松，蜂拥而来的记者试图把他扒得一干二净，他认真地思考这件案件，露丝·凯特琳值得同情，她活着的时候没人在意她的苦闷，死了到有一堆人想探听她心里的秘密。

“这不是你的错，他们只想着瓜分死者最后的新闻价值罢了，’死前往事——一位和被害人谈过话的无辜人士’，你不知道报社愿意花多少钱买下一篇这样的访谈。”emiya毫不客气。

“得了，迪尔，别愁眉苦脸的样子了，这根本不是你的错。”库丘林也走过来，揉了揉他的脑袋，亲昵地搂住他的脖子，“今晚跟我出去一趟，城西那边有个聚会，咱们去玩玩儿。”

emiya直接戳破了库丘林的虚张声势：“梅芙办的？你以为你带着他去那个女人就不会缠着你了么？”

库丘林的脸迅速涨红起来：“别提起那个女人的名字好吗！要不是……我才不想去。还有，她是个什么样女人我再清楚不过了，我带迪尔去只是希望他能开心点儿。”

他的堂兄看起来有点困扰，他也不好意思再拒绝他的好意，只是点点头——把脸遮住，躲在角落就好了，如果库丘林需要帮助，他义不容辞。

库丘林穿着蓝色的西装，他则换了一件高领的上衣，把帽檐压得很低，镜框架在鼻梁上。梅芙的派对就是出了名的热闹，整个会场嘈杂非凡，库丘林只来得及为他端来一杯鸡尾酒，就被别人拉到不知道什么地方了。他听到门口一个美国女人用纯正的美国腔喊道：“噢，德里克·凯特琳！你可算来了。”

他顺着人群望去，好久不见的，被他丢弃在旅行社的不安感顺着他的宿命赶来了，从地底下伸出手抓住他了，是的，凯特琳，他熟悉这个姓氏，更熟悉那张脸，在旅行社，排在他前面的那个男人，露丝·凯特琳的现任丈夫。

他的妻子已经凄凉地死在列车上了，这个男人却一副若无其事的样子在这里寻欢作乐，完全不知道露丝悲惨的命运，他端着酒杯和人们一起聊天，优雅乐观，又风度翩翩。这使迪卢木多感到愤怒，与此同时他也想到了一个模糊不清，一直被他遗忘的细节，在到达D市的那个晚上，站在可能是露丝的包厢门口的，究竟是不是这个男人呢？

他应该把这件事情告诉警察的，可是当时他忘记了，他全心全意都在回想露丝跟他说的故事，如果把这件事情埋在心里，他可能会内疚一辈子，所以他必须找到一个负责这件事情的，分析能力足够强的，能找到凶手的人比如——吉尔伽美什。

很好，这真是太糟糕了。

“你一直盯着勒康伯里勋爵的儿子干嘛？”库丘林不知道从哪里冒出来，他的衣襟有些散乱，心情也不是很好，一副下一秒就要喷火的样子，“没有任何一个人能做到一件事——让梅芙冷静一点，她在某些事情上就跟缺了一根筋一样！”

“等等，你说什么？那个人——是一位勋爵的儿子？”

“没错，可惜他家早就没落了，不过听说他娶了一个有钱美国佬的女儿，现在过得还不错，时常出来鬼混，他就是个十足的恶棍，但很多女人都迷恋他。”库丘林发出一声夸张的冷笑，“蠢货，他只是喜欢在女人身上捞钱罢了，他……”

一位仆人来到德里克身边，递给他一张纸条，他打开扫了一眼，接着突然大惊失色，他向围着他的姑娘们道歉，然后匆匆走了出去。

“他还是露丝·凯特琳的丈夫，案发当晚他应该就在火车上。”迪卢木多接过了他表兄的话茬，扔下一记重磅炸弹，库丘林瞪大了眼睛，忘了自己接下来要说什么。

10.电告范·奥尔丁

“什么？奈顿，你刚刚说的那件事——可以再重复一遍么？”

“是公司这一季的报告么？奥尔丁先生。”

“不……不，是你说，你在A市看到了艾达·梅森。”

“没错先生，当时我和古巴的公司谈完事情，打算去迪塔斯酒店吃饭，在那里我碰到了小姐的女仆，她告诉我小姐让她在A市下车，等待下一步的指令。”

“那……那露丝？”

“小姐继续前往B市了。”

女儿的仆人碰到了父亲的秘书，很多秘密就是因为这样惊人的巧合而被揭露的。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，他很想在心里劝劝自己，可他明明对这个秘密心知肚明，那是一个他不愿意再提起的名字，阿曼德·罗奇，露丝的初恋情人。

“嗯……露丝她突然把仆人留下，”范·奥尔丁琢磨着用词，“是不是，发生了一些事情，不然这有点说不过去了，是吧？”

“事实上，”奈顿小心翼翼地看了他的上司一眼，用尽可能轻松的语气说，“女仆告诉我，小姐在A市站的时候遇到了一位朋友。”

“哦，朋友……”奥尔丁点点头。

“而且，我想，她指的应该是一位男士。”

范·奥尔丁坐不住了，他举起拳头重重地砸在桌子上，狂怒之下，他大喊：“蠢货！我的女儿怎么会如此愚蠢！她明知道自己不该爱上一个骗子！”他的胸膛剧烈着，下一秒又面如死灰，“可我有什么资格指责她呢？我不过是把她嫁给了另一个骗子……我可怜的女儿……”

一位小佣人走进来，手里拿着一份电报。奥尔丁接了过来，挥挥手让他出去。

他打开电报，脸色刷得一下变得惨白，甚至需要扶助自己的椅子才能不倒下，这位顺风顺水了五十多年的老富翁，没能一直好运下去，压死骆驼的最后一根稻草来了，那份电报像天使的羽毛一样轻，却又那么重。

“奈顿，帮我准备一张去B市的车票，最快的那班列车。”

“到底怎么啦，先生？您别忘了还有好几份文件要处理呢！”

“我的女儿，在列车上被人杀害了！凶手还夺走了她的珠宝！”

“什么！？天啊……我的先生。”

“电报是警察局打来的，我必须过去，奈顿，你和我一起。”

“好的先生。”他走了出去。

不大一会儿，奈顿就回来了。

“先生，格鲁说要见您。”

“格鲁？我不是叫他去盯着德里克了吗？让他进来。”

一个戴着方格帽，长得不起眼的男人进来了。

“什么事儿？格鲁，我现在很忙。”

“是关于德里克的，先生，他昨天上午搭乘’中之星’前往B市了。和他同行的是米雷儿——他包养的那个男伶。”

奥尔丁差点昏死过去。

11.艾达·梅森的证词

“您要出去么，先生？”问他话的是杰姆，吉尔伽美什新雇的佣人。

警局那边来了消息，说是范·奥尔丁来了，要求他出席。他看了一眼杰姆拿来的棕色西装，袖口那里又一块隐秘的污渍，是上星期二他吃饭的时候不小心蹭上的，这令人不快的东西早就该被清理干净了——如果迪卢木多在的话。他冷声命令杰姆赶紧换一件外套，然后出了门。

从聚会回来的早上也是不得安宁的，迪力木多和emiya在收拾餐桌，库丘林又出去了，他出门之前狠狠立誓道，这是他见过最缺德的记者，竟然敢在大门口鸣车笛，迪卢木多倒是觉得，这鸣笛声莫名其妙有些熟悉。

“该死的，迪尔！他说他认识你！要你和他去警局一趟。”库丘林从门外嚷嚷着。

车里的气氛有些沉闷，但并不陌生，他和吉尔伽美什一起坐在车上前往案发现场，或者警局的那几个月就像是昨天，只不过这一次，他是被蛮横地拉上车的，迪卢木多也常常感到困惑，他的力气很大，窝进沙发跟他聊天（大部分时间都是吉尔伽美什在说，迪卢木多负责迎合他）又柔软得像一只大猫——爪子很锋利的那种。

“我们这是去哪儿？”

“警局，凯特琳的父亲来了。”

“可是这和我……”

“别在我面前演戏，你明明很在意这件案子，你同情她——也希望凶手得到惩罚。”

“是又怎样。”迪卢木多小声嘀咕。

“那就好好给我解释一下，你以为一张纸就够了？”

“我是去当侦探助手的。”

“所以？”

“所以我没有义务收拾一地的空酒杯，被拿来做实验的灶台，满地的零食碎屑，跟着你回来的杀手和你没藏好的大麻。”

吉尔伽美什挑挑眉：“那么我付双倍的薪水。”

出乎迪卢木多的意料，他以为吉尔伽美什会直接恼羞成怒地把他从车上踢下去——他不是没干过，真的。

“这不是薪水的问题。”

“但我能给你你想要的，承认吧迪卢木多，你并不能安逸于日复一日单调而无聊的劳动，你心底里是期待着一些事件发生的——你渴望挑战。”

迪卢木多笑了，摇摇头：“世界上不止你一个侦探。”

“但他们都没有我优秀。”

“先生，我们只能再一次重复我们的哀伤，并且向您表达我们最真挚，最深切的同情。”阿尔托莉雅对范·奥尔丁说。然而这位富豪摆摆手挥拒了所有的哀伤和同情，他隐藏好了所有懦弱的情绪，现在燃烧着他的灵魂的只有怒火。

“据我所知，你在途经A市的时候就把艾达·梅森带来了？”吉尔伽美什率先问到。

“正是，”奥尔丁叹了口气，“她听闻女主人的死讯，内心十分不安，但她还是来了。”

“那我们不如立刻传唤她来问话吧。”阿尔托莉雅说。

艾达·梅森走进来，一身整洁的黑色裙装，她的眼角还有些红，像是刚刚才哭过一样。

“你是艾达·梅森，对吗？”

“是的。”

“那让我们来谈一谈事情的始末。”阿尔托莉雅说，“你一开始，是不知道自己会被留在A市的是么？”

“是的，我们是打算一起去B市的。”

“你此前有过和凯特琳夫人一同外出的经历吗？”

“不，并没有，我才在夫人身边干了两个月。”

“那在旅途中，你发现她有什么不对劲的地方么？”

“她很不安，也很沮丧；总是一个人生闷气，很难被取悦。”

阿尔托莉雅点点头：“那么，你可以详细叙述一下他叫你留下时发生了什么事儿么？”

女仆回忆着当时的情景：“火车到了A市的时候，女主人突然说她觉得闷得慌，想去月台上透透气，她刚到走廊就遇到了一位先生，并和他一起进入包厢，把门关了起来，过了一会儿才出来，她给了我一点钱，让我在A市呆着，说是有需要会打电报给我，然后我就收拾行李下车了。”

“你有见到那位先生的样子么？”

“没有，小姐，他大部分时间都背对着我，我只记得他个体挺高，穿着一件普通的蓝大衣，带着一顶灰色的帽子。”

“你们的行李中有一个红色的皮盒，你拿着它么？”

“什么？我，拿着女主人的皮盒？没有，真的没有！”

“那是你女主人的珠宝盒么？”

“是的，那确实是，唉，我总担心她带着那样贵重的东西，万一遇到危险怎么办。虽然那些宝石都上了保险，但她告诉过我单单那几颗红宝石就要……”

“什么！”奥尔丁叫了一声，“你说什么红宝石。”

“如果没错的话，先生，就是你前些日子送她的那些。”

“天呐！”范·奥尔丁再也无法控制住自己的情绪了，他崩溃一般地喊着，“她竟然就把宝石带在身上！我明明叫她存在银行！我的露丝一定是疯了，她怎么会这么愚蠢啊！”

艾达也吓了一跳，在一旁嚅嗫着嘴唇，不知道说什么。

“暂时到此为止，”阿尔托莉雅示意她在在笔录上签字，“如果有需要我们会再次联系你的，感谢你的配合。”

TBC.


	3. 第三章

12.罗奇伯爵

送走女仆之后，兰斯洛特从抽屉里拿出一封信。

“请您看看这个。”阿尔托莉雅对奥尔丁说，“这是我们从凯特琳夫人的手提包里找到的。”

他接过，并打开了那封信，接着双颊气得通红，额头上青筋暴起，两只手紧紧握住，恨不得把那薄薄的一张纸撕碎一样，继而又松开，任它无辜地落下。那张纸上写着：

我亲爱的朋友，我将完全听命于你。多日的分别让我饱受煎熬，我只能把这份深沉的爱意和思念镌刻进文字里，如同你对恋爱那神圣的朝圣感一样——我正在写的关于历史上著名宝石的书，你于我而言正如宝石中的“心火”，我要为你写下特别的一章。有幸亲眼目睹它的美丽并加以仔细研究，是我莫大的荣幸。我的蜜糖，你和我分开的哀伤与空虚很快就会得到补偿了。

——爱你的阿曼德·罗奇

审讯室在没有说话的声音，众人都移开了眼睛，不去看他。

出于职责和地位所在，阿尔托莉雅先触及了这不快的话题：“你知道写这封信的人么？”

“我知道……是的，我知道，那是一个自称是罗奇伯爵的混蛋！我已经没有什么好隐瞒的了，我已经永远失去了我的露丝，我必要让正义得到伸张！那是五年前的事儿了，我的女儿才十八岁，和其他少女一样喜欢浪漫和胡思乱想，她在巴黎遇到了这个男人。他自称是罗奇伯爵，但这完全就是用来哄小姑娘的。”奥尔丁无比讽刺地说。

阿尔托莉雅点点头：“是的，《欧洲王家族谱年鉴》上面根本没有这个人。”

“他就是个骗子，善于利用他那张英俊的脸和花言巧语去糊弄女人，榨取她们的财富，但是女人们总会走进他设下的圈套！我早就看出了这一点，所以让露丝和他分开了，露丝是个乖孩子，她听了我的话，一年后和现在的丈夫结了婚。”

“不错，他总是能通过流言或者勒索的方式拿到钱，但受害者却基本不会控告他。”

“如我所说的那样，我结束了他们的交往，但就在一个星期前，我从别人那里打听到他们竟然重新见面了！我对她轻率的举动大加指责，跟你们说吧，我这么做是因为，在我的坚持下，她正要和她的现任丈夫离婚，在那种局面下和罗奇伯爵来往实在是太愚蠢了！”

“真有意思。”吉尔伽美什望着天花板低声喃喃。

范·奥尔丁不着痕迹地瞪了他一眼，接着说道：“我以为她已经同意了我的话，没想到她竟然还是安排了和罗奇伯爵的会面！什么正在写关于著名宝石的书！他一定是从一开始就盯上了那些宝石了！”

“有些很名贵的宝石，”迪卢木多道，“品质独特，价值连城，总有些非常可怕的人，专门寻找这些宝石。”

范·奥尔丁的脸微微抽搐了一下，断断续续地回忆说：“我还记得，在我为她送行的时候，还开玩笑说不要把宝石带在身边，我可不想它给你带来灾祸。没想到随口一说竟然成了真……”

“那让我们来整理一下，”阿尔托莉雅以沉痛的口吻说道，“罗奇伯爵得知了凯特琳夫人已经拿到了心火宝石，他写信诱骗她带着宝石和他私会，那么这个人就是女仆艾达在A市站看到的那个人。为了和罗奇在一起，凯特琳赶走了女仆，订了餐篮。列车管理员只整理了凯特琳夫人的包厢，那罗奇伯爵就可能藏在隔间里。除了凯特琳没人知道伯爵的存在，列车在深夜飞驰，没有人听到声音，死亡只发生在一瞬间，罗奇伯爵带走了唾手可得的珠宝盒，第二天死者才被发现。”

“完全正确！”范·奥尔丁点点头，“没有人看到他，他只需要在半夜的时候从D市站下车，改乘其他列车离开就可以了！而大家只会把这当成是一场列车抢劫案！如果不是那封……那封罪恶的信！”

“可是，大家都知道，伯爵了解女人，既然如此，他又怎么会没把这封信处理好呢？”迪卢木多率先提出疑问。

“是——是这样，但很多人在进行犯罪行为的时候是没有理智的，这可能导致了伯爵的疏忽。而且他以前都只是通过诈骗的方式敛财，这或许是他第一次杀人，从心理学的角度说，他的情绪出现了一些波动也是很正常的。”

“心理学！”吉尔伽美什夸张地笑了一声，“以心理学的角度出发你的推断完全是不合理的，伯爵是个流氓——不错；靠花言巧语糊弄女人——完全正确；他打算盗走凯特琳的珠宝——一点问题都没有。但他是会犯下谋杀案的人么？当然不，他只是一只阴沟里的老鼠，不敢冒任何风险。他只玩儿安全的、卑鄙的游戏，也就是你们英国人所称的内幕游戏；但谋杀，绝不可能。”

“但就凭这封信，他也够资格被列为怀疑对象！我们应该立刻找到他！”

“想去你就去吧，”吉尔伽美什穿上外套挥挥手，一副懒得搭理的样子，“他就在他租的玛丽安别墅里。”

13.晚餐邀请

迪卢木多知道吉尔伽美什说的没错，如果罗奇伯爵能够拿出一份完美的“不在场证明”，就会对阿尔托莉雅他们的工作造成一些影响。要是能好好说话就好了，这两个人，他想。

“那您的女婿呢？”迪卢木多突然问道，“据我所知，他现在也在B市。”

在场的众人显然没有想到会有人站出来问这个问题，兰斯匆忙解释：“当然。您应该知道吧，范·奥尔丁先生，德里克·凯特琳，在出事儿那天，也在’中之星’上。”

“这我在到这里之前听说了。”

“他告诉我们，当时他不知道他的妻子也在这班列车上。”

“我打赌他不知道，”富翁的表情有些阴沉，“如果他在列车上碰到她，一定会很震惊的。”

“为什么，先生？”

“我不想隐瞒丑闻了，根本没人理解我的孩子受了多大的委屈！德里克根本不是一个人坐的车，跟他同行还有一个人！米雷儿！他出轨的对象！一个男伶！”

“有人怀疑，”他咳嗽了一声，“有人听到了一些谣言。”

“这个人，”阿尔托莉雅说，“声名狼藉。”

“而且，”吉尔伽美什小声补充，“还很贵。”

范·奥尔丁又瞅了他一眼。

“您知道了，我的女婿和罗奇一样，都是混蛋，风度翩翩举止大方，从前我也被他骗了。可以想象他在听到露丝的死讯的时候是多么悲痛欲绝——然而那都是装出来的！”

“不，我不这么认为。”阿尔托莉雅小心道，“兰斯，你怎么看？”

“震惊，慌张，恐惧——是的，只有这些。”他公正地宣判，“至于极度哀伤，倒是完全没有。”

迪卢木多又说话了：“原谅我的失礼，请允许我提出一个问题，凯特琳先生是否可以从他妻子的死亡中获益？”

“他能拿到两百多万英镑。这笔钱是他们结婚的时候我给露丝的，她还没有孩子，这笔钱会归她丈夫所有。”

“就是还没跟她离婚的德里克。”吉尔伽美什轻飘飘地说。

阿尔托莉雅转身看他：“你的意思是……”

“我没别的意思，我只是罗列事实。没什么别的事儿的话我先走了，希望你们能从罗奇的老鼠洞里面找到两块儿面包渣。”吉尔伽美什拉着迪卢木多往外走，他实在没有勇气和脸皮跟这个男人在警局里拉拉扯扯，只能顺着他的意走了出去。

“吉尔伽美什先生。”刚到警局大门的台阶下，范·奥尔丁就匆匆追了上来。

“什么事？”

“您曾在现场，您检查过包厢，是么？”

吉尔伽美什不耐烦地点点头。

“我希望您清楚我的意思，我认为罗奇就是此案的凶手，但我也不是傻子，我观察了很久，您似乎不同意这个论断。”

吉尔伽美什耸耸肩：“也许。”

“我想请您帮忙，这是一个私人请求。”

“你知道你在做什么么？”他露出一个有趣的、顽劣的、却不失冷酷的微笑。

“是的，我很清楚我在做什么，如果您不介意的话，今晚我会在丽姿酒店招待您——和这位……”他往吉尔伽美什的身后瞅了一眼，示意迪卢木多。

“呃，我……”他的婉拒被吉尔伽美什粗暴地打断：“好的，我们会一起去的，这是我的助手，迪卢木多。”他在说“一起”的时候，还加了重音。

谁要和你一起！迪卢木多腹诽着，一边诅咒上星期二那天晚上吉尔伽美什吃晚饭时不小心弄脏的衣袖永远洗不干净！他早就看出来了——他的内衬和外面的西装不是一套。

然而面对着憔悴了不少的范·奥尔丁，他只能露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

14.在宴会上

“不错嘛，”吉尔伽美什冲他扬了扬眉毛，“也学会审时度势了。”

“我还不想被世界上最不会审时度势的人这么夸奖，完全感受不到喜悦。”

“什么！世界上多少杂种排着队等我夸奖！”这家伙的伪装瞬间就维持不下去了，一双红眼睛里面仿佛能喷出滔天的烈焰，带着铁锈和硫磺的气味把他从头到脚都吞进去，只吐出点可怜的骨头渣子，这位邪恶的领主才能心满意足地蹦出来，收割灵魂，实现愿望。

迪卢木多连连举手示意投降，他还不想重回小学时代的打架现场，他说：“我答应了就会去的，不需要你……”

“那就给我在坦普林别墅好好呆着，晚上我去的时候最好别让我发现你不在。”他凑得更近了一些，在那样专注的目光之中，迪卢木多生出了一种多情的错觉，他模模糊糊地说了“好”，吉尔伽美什才又笑了起来，拉着他上了车。

傍晚，吉尔伽美什到的时候迪卢木多正在和emiya聊天，这位严肃的东方人有着钢灰色的眼睛，让人觉得非常安心和可靠，这让他们很快就成了朋友。随着熟悉的鸣笛声，emiya起身拍了拍他的肩膀送他出门。

“晚上好。”他先和吉尔伽美什打了个招呼，他已经换了一套全新的西装，看起来好像心情不错，虽然不知道为什么。

“那老家伙打听到了你跟他女儿聊过天，下午又派人来找我，说希望你务必出席。”

“这是自然，我说过我不会反悔的。”迪卢木多眨眨眼睛，“倒是你，还换了一套新衣服——袖口的油渍那么难处理么？”

“你果然知道，”吉尔伽美什有些气结，他很少有被人噎得说不出话的时候，“那看来你是早就打算辞职了。”

“也不是很早，在你那里工作的第二天开始吧。”

“说谎。”吉尔伽美什不屑地看了他一眼，颇为自信的说，“在斯尔泰斯庄园，那是你第一次跟我一起去案发现场？你明明期待得要死。”

“难道你就不期待么？你当时明明涂了比平时多好几倍的发胶，恨不得让每根头发都冲天立起来！”

他们就这样在车里相互数落起对方来，吉尔伽美什提起迪卢木多那天生的对女性致命的吸引力屡屡成为破案路上的绊脚石，迪卢木多则背下了差不多两千字“吉尔伽美什干过的蠢事儿”，他们早就过了傻子一样天真的年纪，吵架的方式却一点都没进步。

吉尔伽美什在丽姿酒店的大门口停好了车，他拦住了要下车的迪卢木多：“最后一次，我给你双倍的薪水，你回来当我的助手。”

“如果你给我三倍薪水，我就考虑一下。”

“好，那就三倍。”

“好，那我就考虑一下。”说完迪卢木多就挣开了他的手，下了车，还不忘关上车门，带起一阵旋风，直接扫到了吉尔伽美什脸上。

奈顿出来迎接他们，这位年轻的退役少校显然是腿部受过伤，走路有些一瘸一拐的，他带着他们走上二楼，打开了一间包房的门。

“很高兴见到您，迪卢木多先生。”富翁跟他握手的同时，敏捷锐利地审视了他一眼，“我一直希望能从你这里多了解些关于露丝的事。”

奈顿帮他们把凳子拉开，三人入座之后迪卢木多开始了叙述，把故事重复一遍并不难，他一直观察着这位百万富翁，他看起来平静质朴，但迪卢木多明白他的内心应该是非常痛苦的，他试图把语气变得自然一点，尽可能不去触动这位父亲破碎的心灵。范·奥尔丁听他说完，把脸埋在双手之中，好半天才抬起头，平静地说：“谢谢你，先生。”

迪卢木多一时找不到合适的话来安慰他。

富翁换了一种语调：“迪卢木多先生，我真的非常、非常感谢您，在露丝最后的人生道路上，是您给了那个可怜的孩子一点温暖的慰藉。我还有一件事要打听一下，您已经知道她的情人罗奇是个流氓，那么在您看来，她最后是否改变了心意，想要回头？”

“我不确定，但我感觉她应该是做出了一些决定，并为此非常高兴。”

“那她有告诉过你他们打算在哪里见面么？”

“没有，先生，但我推断应该是在B市。”

“B市？”奥尔丁看起来有点惊讶，他连连摇头，站起身来，绕了几个圈，“恕我无礼，我还有点事情要办，虽然邀请你们的人是我——我已经付过账了，你们可以尽情享用。”

他走了出去，带上门：“奈顿？我……奈顿？你在发呆么！”

“不好意思先生。”奈顿赶紧跟了上去。

“我没看错，他果然是位好先生。”奥尔丁叹了口气，“非常漂亮，你注意到他的眼睛了么？”

“任何人，”奈顿回答说，“都会注意到他的眼睛。”

“你还在看那些烂到爆的侦探小说么？要我说，我破的案子哪个不比它有趣。你指望着从那里得到消遣还不如和我一起写侦探小说。”吉尔伽美什面色不快，显然还是对在车上迪卢木多戏弄他的举止有些不爽。

“当然，我们现在不就在写一部侦探小说么？小说中的故事也会发生——有时候，有时候会。”

“而你也卷了进来成为小说中的一部分。”吉尔伽美什把身体倾向前，“人生充满意外，我第一次见你的时候就知道你不是个普通人，灵魂里，你更像一个战士，不是吗？”

“这句夸奖倒是值得开心的。”

吉尔伽美什立刻把不快抛到了脑后，得意洋洋起来：“很好，那你的考虑结果也一定会符合我对战士的期望，根据我的经验——心想事必成。”

“大都是坏事。”迪卢木多则根据他的人生经验替吉尔伽美什做出了补充。

“等着瞧吧迪卢木多，这次案子结束后，我得到的会比设想的还要多。”

“这是预言么？”他问。

“不，不是，”吉尔伽美什继续说，“我从不预言，虽然我总是正确的。”

15.跟踪

“明天有什么打算么？”

“并没有。”

“有也没关系，反正你必须得跟我走。”

又来了，典型的吉尔伽美什。

“你还记得阿尔托莉雅说要去找那个老鼠伯爵么？他们打算明天行动。”吉尔伽美什翘着一只脚，捏着银叉子摆弄，他不大在意地望着窗外，天早早就黑了。

“所以？我们要去玛丽安别墅么？”

他点点头，调整了一下手表：“东方有句古语，叫’狡兔三窟’，老鼠这东西也一样，他们在伯爵那里什么都得不到的……”他尾音变得意味深长起来，然而迪卢木多再清楚不过，这只是他喜欢的老把戏——就像说书人抛出一个包袱，非要台下的观众迎合着笑两声才会继续讲下去。

迪卢木多对这套流程已经非常熟悉了，到了可以一边翻着白眼一边鼓励他继续说：“但你跟他们不一样。”

“那是自然。我是优秀的侦探，而他们只是普通的警察。一个优秀的侦探总是比警察要抢先一步的！”

真是奇怪，迪卢木多想，他明明已经辞职了，却好像那张辞呈只是一张请假单，现在他的假期结束了，他又回到吉尔伽美什身边了，替他干活了——还拿不到工钱。

他很想让吉尔伽美什现在就把那三倍的薪资付给他。

炫目的蓝色海面，清爽的微风，玛丽安别墅从外面看和其他阔气精致的洋房没什么区别，硬要说的话就是周围的环境很不错。

“有什么发现么？当然没有，你现在脸色难看得活像生吞了一只蜘蛛。”吉尔伽美什的嘴毫不留情，迪卢木多嗔怪地看了他一眼，阿尔托莉雅确实有些丧气，看来对伯爵的审讯没有让她得到任何有用的东西，和吉尔伽美什设想的一模一样，只是这说法对于一名女性来说还是太过失礼了。

他和气又带着些歉意地对阿尔托莉雅说：“伯爵都和你们说了什么？”

“他说他完全不知道这件事情，这是一场彻底的列车抢劫案，他在列车到达的前一天就到了玛丽安别墅，那信是他给露丝写的，然而他只和露丝是情人关系而已。”她的声音中带着一丝咬牙切齿的意味，“他的在赌场的朋友可以为他做不在场证明。”

“老鼠就是老鼠。”吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声。

“你闭嘴！”阿尔托莉雅显然已经恼羞成怒了，“总之，我会派人继续看着他的，这家伙肯定有问题！我还有事，今天上午要审讯德里克。”说完便怒气冲冲地走了。

“你又把她惹生气了。”迪卢木多有些无奈，“现在呢？我们要回去么？”

“当然不，”吉尔伽美什四处张望了一下，很快就确定了那辆停在角落里的灰色汽车是阿尔托莉雅安排的——兰斯正坐在驾驶员的位置上，“我们为什么要走？现在才是有用的时间，被审讯惊动的老鼠要准备逃跑了，我们应该留下来抓住他的小尾巴才是——我不是说过一个优秀的侦探总应该比警察抢先一步的么？”

等待的时间没有太久，就看到罗奇伯爵手提着小包下楼走到了车库，那里停着他的双座红色小汽车，在伯爵开上了公路之后，兰斯跟上了他，吉尔伽美什和迪卢木多就坐在车后座上。

“我以为，”汽车开上了路之后兰斯才开口，“你们会和留在那里的贝狄威尔一起进去搜查屋子——每天中午他们家的仆人都会出去买菜。”

“少以为，多思考，你们警察的总体素质才能提高。”兰斯一下子就握紧了方向盘，迪卢木多知道他是在克制自己不去回头暴打吉尔伽美什——这通常都很难。吉尔伽美什思考的能力从来都不会用在如何说话客气点上。

他哀叹一声，借着后视镜对兰斯露出一个歉意的微笑。

伯爵先是在赌场呆了几个小时，又在市区兜风，最后开车上了前往门尼托的公路，公路一直都是上坡，走起来很吃力，可伯爵的双座小汽车此时却彰显出了与它那小巧的外表极为不符的实力，飞驰着向前，兰斯试着加速追赶，还是被甩了下去，看不见车影。

“他应该是改装了引擎，不用着急，给他点时间。”

公路曲折蜿蜒，急转弯一个接着一个，伯爵应该是位技术精湛的司机，才能以如此危险的速度脱离他们的追踪，等到兰斯再一次看到那辆小红车时，伯爵已经在一家饭店的露台上喝着下午茶了。

他们只能再开回去。

16.宝石

贝狄威尔已经在等着他们了，他上了车，摇摇头：“什么都没有发现，他书屋的抽屉里有个暗箱，可里面是空的，这是个狡猾的老手了。”

吉尔伽美什耸耸肩，拉着迪卢木多就下了车：“我可不想和一无所获的丧气警察一起回去，走吧，迪卢木多，我请你吃饭，就去伯爵去过的那家饭店。”

吉尔伽美什早上是开车来的，他的车就停在公路旁边的停车场里。

迪卢木多当然不会天真地认为吉尔伽美什是好心请他吃饭，或者说吉尔伽美什会请他吃饭，那也一定是在他的某个目的达到之后，现在他们要去实践了。

“老鼠洞里当然没有有价值的东西——如果他要藏东西，绝对不会藏到家里。”

“警察在搜查方面做的还是很好的，”迪卢木多点点头，“他把东西带到自己身上了吗？”

“你会在自己随时可能被捕的情况下把东西带在自己身上吗？”吉尔伽美什摇摇头，“他肯定是把东西藏在车里了，从他把我们甩开到我们再追上他，一共十五分钟的时间。”

“他总不能花十五分钟的时间把东西扔在路边，藏东西的最佳方式——把它寄走！”

两人对视了一眼。

吉尔伽美什露出了势在必得的笑容：“走吧，记得看看路边有没有邮局。”

汽车沿着公路飞驰，迪卢木多看着窗外，他们走到最后一家的时候终于有了结果，前台的工作人员告诉他们一个符合伯爵形象的人确实在不久之前来过，吉尔伽美什出示了警官证（迪卢木多敢打赌那是他从警局不知道哪个倒霉鬼那里顺走的，因为他只拿出来了虚晃了一下），之后就顺利地拿到了一个用绳子绑着，外层裹着一张牛皮纸的小盒子。

“这个盒子要寄到哪里去？”

“巴黎的一个报摊，先生，在那里只要付一点佣金就可以把寄出去的东西拿回来。”

“走吧迪卢木多，”吉尔伽美什已然得到了他想要的东西，那么接下来要干什么就毫无疑问了，“我们可以去那家饭店的露台上吃一顿晚饭了。”

从露台上可以眺望到浅浅的海岸，天空是像混在一起的紫红色颜料一般浓得化不开，带着一点海腥味的微风并不让人觉得讨厌，从邮局搜查来的小盒子就摆在桌子上，绳子已经松了，这让迪卢木多有点犯愁：“你就这么粗暴地打开真的好吗？不需要恢复成原样？”

吉尔伽美什耸耸肩：“我在打开之前也不知道这是不是证物，就算是，只要说是邮局的人弄坏了就可以了——哪个？我怎么会记得！”

虽然让人头疼，但迪卢木多还是没有再开口劝阻，他等待着吉尔伽美什把盖子打开，两人的目光都集中在那个小盒子里，过了两秒钟，迪卢木多才找回自己的声音，他听见自己说：“天啊……是心火宝石……”

“啪”的一声，盖子被合上了，吉尔伽美什站起来：“我们明早还有一个地方要去，但现在，虽然没有参加审讯，我们也应该去看看德里克的证词了。”

17.德里克的证词

阿尔托莉雅正在审讯室等候，她刚从玛丽安别墅回来，还憋着一肚子火气，就看到德里克一脸愉快地走了进来。

“日安，小姐。”他彬彬有礼，“如果我没有记错的话你们在盘查列车上的乘客的时候就已经找我问过话了，现在又把我叫来，是有什么新进展么？”

“我们目前还没有新的发现。”

“噢，”德里克换了个更舒服的姿势，“你们叫我来就是为了告诉我这个？”

“不，我们认为，还有几个必要的问题需要问你。”

德里克做了一个“请”的手势。

“您能确定，您在列车上并没有和你的妻子说过话，或者是见过她么？”

“我——从——来——不——知——道——她——在——火——车——上。”他解释道，一字一顿地慢慢说，像是对智力迟钝者讲话那样。

“您是这样解释的，是的。”

“您这是什么意思？您知道我现在在想什么么，这位小姐？”

“在想什么？”

德里克站起来，绕着椅子走了两步，冲她冷笑着：“我认为你们警察根本就是废物。这是一场多么明显的列车抢劫案，而你们迄今为止对凶手一无所知！”

阿尔托莉雅显然没有被这种低级的挑衅激怒，她只是用她绿松石一般的眼睛镇定地注视着德里克：“据我所知，凯特琳夫人并没有留下遗嘱。”

德里克愣住了，他又一次坐了下来：“是的，但那又怎样？”

“如果你和她还没有离婚，那你应该会拿到很大一笔遗产，很大一笔。”

德里克·凯特琳涨红了脸：“你这是什么意思，你说在暗示我杀了人么！？”

他突然大笑起来。

“我不应该这么激动的，这很显然是荒谬的：如果是我杀了她，我为什么要偷走她的珠宝呢？她死后这些东西不自然就是我的了么？这很明显只是一起列车抢劫案而已。”德里克说，“可怜的露丝，定是那些宝石为她招来了杀身之祸。”

“最后一个问题，您最后一次见您的妻子是在什么时候呢？”

“嗯，我想想……大概是，在三个星期之前吧。”

“好的，非常感谢，我们不再麻烦您了，您可以走了。”

吉尔伽美什直接把笔录扔在了桌子上。

“告诉我，你们是什么时候告诉他宝石的事情的！？”

“我们没有告诉他宝石的事情，将这种重要的线索告诉嫌疑人未免太过草率了一些。”

“那他是怎么知道宝石的事儿的？凯特琳夫人自己不会告诉他，因为他们已经有三个星期没见了；范·奥尔丁和他的秘书更不可能；报纸上也没有关于宝石的任何报道。奇怪，真奇怪，他到底是怎么知道的呢？”

TBC.

——


	4. 最终章

18.伊什塔尔的早餐

伊什塔尔正在享受她的早餐，对面坐着的是她的妹妹艾蕾。

客厅有人敲门，小仆人接着走进来，手里拿着一张名片，伊什塔尔接过名片的瞬间脸色就不好看了，她琢磨了一会儿，放下餐具，一副没胃口的样子，随后把它递给了艾蕾。

“吉尔伽美什，看来是麻烦上门了。我不太喜欢见到这个。”

“我也不喜欢，可他之前帮过你。”

伊什塔尔耸耸肩，吩咐仆人：“让他进来。”

几分钟后，吉尔伽美什来到了客厅，他身后还跟着一位西装革履的青年，英俊又礼貌，尤其是那双犹如上等琥珀一样好看的眼睛，很大程度上减轻了伊什塔尔的不快。

“我们正在吃早餐，希望你不要介意。”伊什塔尔又给自己倒了一杯咖啡，“毕竟你来得太早了。顺便，你带来的客人是谁？我怎么不记得你除了恩奇都之外还有其他朋友？”

“别在这儿显摆你多么的无知，你是把咖啡都喝进脑子了么？”

伊什塔尔的餐刀狠狠在盘子上划了一下，发出刺耳的声音，好像她正在划的是吉尔伽美什那张欠扁的脸一样，接着毫不隐藏自己的怒气直接开始赶人：“那还真是抱歉了！我满是咖啡的大脑只想平静地享受早餐！不想处理你那鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿！”

好好先生眼见大事不妙连忙出来打圆场：“早上好，伊什塔尔小姐，我是迪卢木多，吉尔伽美什的……助手……嗯，非常抱歉这么早来访，打扰你们了。我们最近正在调查一起案件，听说您是当今世界上最出名的宝石商人，我们才想向您咨询一些事情。”

“哼，”伊什塔尔的脸色并没有缓和多少，却停下了不断划动的餐刀，“那你们有什么事情想问？快说，我的时间很宝贵。”

“事关凯特琳夫人被谋杀一案。”迪卢木多抢在吉尔伽美什之前开口道。

“最近发生的列车杀人抢劫案？”一直默不作声的艾蕾突然拿起垫在餐布下面的报纸摇了摇，“报纸上刊登了，你们是在寻找犯人？”

“由于法律方面的原因，我们还是对此保持沉默为好。”吉尔伽美什直接走到茶几旁边的矮沙发上坐了下来。

过后是一阵沉默。

“所以，”伊什塔尔不满地敲敲桌子，“你到底要求我帮你干嘛？”

吉尔伽美什打了个响指，示意迪卢木多把那个从邮局找到的盒子拿出来，他打开盒子，把宝石拿到了宝石商的面前。

吉尔伽美什专心观察着她，然而宝石商的脸上毫无表情，连一块儿肌肉都没有动一下，她把宝石拿在手里，冷冷地审视了一番，尔后朝吉尔伽美什投以了一丝玩味的目光。

“挺美的，不是么？”吉尔伽美什闲散地说。

“是这样。”伊什塔尔说。

“那么你觉得——它值多少钱？”

黑发赤瞳的美人的嘴角多少抽动了一下。

“你真的需要我告诉你么？”她问。

“你多少变得聪明点儿了，”吉尔伽美什笑了起来，“不，不需要，我们都知道，至少，它不值一百万英镑。”

“作为赝品，”伊什塔尔一边说着一边把宝石还给了迪卢木多，“它们确实是很美的。这种东西你从哪里搞到的？”

“罗奇伯爵，一个喜欢在阴沟里呆着的臭老鼠。”

伊什塔尔意味深长地挑了挑眉头。

“伊什塔尔小姐，”迪卢木多解释道，“这些宝石的原物——就算真品，是属于露丝·凯特琳夫人的，但是在列车上被偷走了。我们确实是在寻找杀害凯特琳夫人的凶手，我们觉得，这些宝石或许能引导我们找到那个人——”

迪卢木多在说最后几个字的时候特意加重了语气，伊什塔尔只是平静地说：“请继续。”

“我们认为——杀人犯——也就是偷走真正的宝石的人，应该忙着赶紧把宝石脱手易主。”

“而你正好来到了这里，我猜，你是来做生意的？”

“那可真是遗憾，”伊什塔尔说，“我来纯粹是为了旅游的。这城市的风景很好，不是么？”

“不要打断我，”吉尔伽美什撇了她一眼，“如果一位俄国公爵、奥地利大公的夫人或是意大利王子要把它们的传家宝换成钱，那么宝石商伊什塔尔就是第一选择——虽然平时做事不带脑子，但交易宝石却以谨慎闻名。”

“当然，谨慎是很有必要的。如果这些宝石要被易主，那么你肯定会来。”吉尔伽美什笃定地说。

“……”伊什塔尔沉默了一下，“关于宝石的事情，我什么也不知道，什么也没听说过，但如果你对赛马感兴趣，我们倒是可以聊聊。”

“哦？”

“在赛马场上有一匹马正在奔跑，我认为这值得注意，但我不能说得太肯定，新闻总是容易经他人之口传播。”

“完全正确。”吉尔伽美什无聊地拍了拍手。

“这匹马的名字……我想，应该是叫’侯爵’是吧，艾蕾？”

“我想是的。”艾蕾赞同。

吉尔伽美什轻快地站了起来：“好了，为你能在这次的小说中出场而骄傲吧，迪卢木多我们走，现在该去另一个地方了。”

他们去了邮局，吉尔伽美什发了一封电报，这次用的时间很长，因为用了密码，电报的主要内容是处理一枚遗失的硬币，发送给警视厅厅长恩奇都，解码之后这封电报非常简短：

——请将绰号为“侯爵”者之详细信息告知于我。

19.新见解

上午十一点，吉尔伽美什出现在范·奥尔丁下榻的酒店大门前。

“日安。”出来迎接他们的是奈顿，富商在见到他们的瞬间就从座位上站了起来。

“吉尔伽美什先生？很高兴您的造访……是有什么发现了么？”

他点点头，却没有下一步的动作，反而提出了一个要求：“那位女仆还在么？我有事问她。”

“是的，她在这儿。”范·奥尔丁按了佣人铃，传口信叫艾达过来。

女仆仍是有些拘谨，在圆凳的边缘坐了下来，她看起来很瘦削，而且也显得更加尖刻了。

“我有一些问题要问你，是关于火车上的男人。警方把审问罗奇伯爵时的笔录给我了，我发现在审讯时他们叫你去了一趟警察局，要求你观察罗奇伯爵，你当时说，你觉得出现在列车上的男人可能就是他，但你不确定。”

“是的先生，我没看过那个人的脸。”

“那你在凯特琳夫人身边呆了两个月，是否常常见到她的丈夫呢？”

“不……他们的关系并不好，我只见过凯特琳先生两次，一次是在宅子里，当时先生在楼下大厅，我透过楼上的栏杆看到了他，还有一次是在公园里，和我一同做女仆的同伴指给我看的，当时先生他……正和另一位男士走在一起。”

吉尔伽美什点点头：“那你是怎么确定当时在车站的人不是德里克而是罗奇呢？”

“什么？先生，我从来没这么想过……我没有思考过这个问题。”

“那就现在想想。已经证实了德里克当时也在列车上了对吧？既然如此和露丝见面的人为什么不可以是他呢？”

“可是，可是，那个人他穿着大衣，戴着帽子，就好像是从外面走进站台的一样。”

“那你就再想想，当时列车到站，上下车的人很多，去月台上散步的人也很多，你家夫人不也是么？她披着大衣下了车，所以德里克难道不也是一样么？列车上很暖和外面却很冷，他穿上了大衣，戴着帽子去外面散步，正好看到了凯特琳夫人……”

吉尔伽美什的语速慢了下来，直到最后停下，他把身子往背后一靠，观察着自己刚刚的暗示起作用，艾达·梅森正一点一点抛弃着自己本来的想法，她说道：“是的……没错……先生，凯特琳先生的个头也很高，身材也很像火车上的那个人，但是他穿着大衣和帽子，所以我一直觉得他说从外面来的。现在看来，那个人也可能是他……可我还是不确定，先生，不确定。”

“好了，可以了。还有，这个东西是露丝·凯特琳的么？”吉尔伽美什拿出了一个蓝色的烟盒，上面刻着一个金色的“K”字母。

“不是，这东西不是夫人的，至少……”她好像转瞬就有了新的想法。

“什么？”吉尔伽美什鼓励她继续说下去。

“先生，我想，这可能……可能是夫人买来送给凯特琳先生的烟盒。”

“哦。”吉尔伽美什露出一个有点吃惊的表情，“好的，我想问的就是这些了，你可以走了。”

艾达起身微微鞠了一躬，然后走了出去，轻轻地带上了门把手。

范·奥尔丁看起来大受打击：“看来您认为，我的女婿才是真的凶手么？”

吉尔伽美什点点头，又说：“我们今早还证明了一件事。”

迪卢木多简单地解释了一遍，但百万富翁还是花了一段时间才消化了事实，他屈身向前，目瞪口呆地看着侦探：“这，宝石是假的！？”

“是的，”吉尔伽美什点点头，“这下案情就出现新局面了，不是么？——罗奇伯爵知道了宝石的下落，他利用花言巧语诱骗你的女儿让她把宝石带在身上，伪造的宝石非常真实，等到发现的时候已经是很久之后了，但即使发现宝石是假的，露丝·凯特琳也不会把他告上法庭——有太多的事情会败露，伯爵那里，一定有很多你女儿写给他的信，对吧？”

“是的，这样的推测已经足够了……”富翁的脸色灰白，“那请问，您是从什么时候开始怀疑德里克的呢？”

“他有这个动机和理由，不是么？他现在陷入了经济危机中，即将破产，这是他的一条出路，偷走宝石不正是为了制造凶手是罗奇的假象么？”

20.艾蕾的信息

“如果刚刚阿尔托莉雅在，她肯定会说你是在诱导询问。”

“那又怎样，那个女仆说的本来就不是实话，我诱骗出来的证词和她编出来的不都是假的么？”吉尔伽美什显得满不在乎，“况且使用手段不是必须的，却是便捷的，浪费时间不是美德。”

“若你能把这份美德常常实践在生活中，那我会觉得轻松不少呢。”

“忍耐也是美德。”

“你这是狡辩。”迪卢木多嘀咕着说，但他对此其实并没有很强烈的不满之情，虽然今天这一场小小的访问可能会导致德里克·凯特琳在监狱里待上几天——不过他们早已和警察打过招呼了，给这个欺骗女性情感的家伙一点惩罚也是好的，至于伯爵，等找到真凶之后，再去收拾也不迟。

一切的圈套都准备好了，只等着列车再一次开动。

当电话响起的时候，两个人都没有什么惊讶的感觉，范·奥尔丁给他们的消息正是他们想要的着；艾达·梅森主动告诉他，她肯定火车上的那个人就是德里克·凯特琳。

“期待的时刻一旦到来总是让人开心的。”吉尔伽美什放下听筒，“毕竟我们都知道，实际上，那个烟盒根本不是德里克的。那么在警察们围着他的时候，’侯爵’便会探出头了。不如过两天我们就请那个笨蛋宝石商吃个饭吧！”

他们迟到了几分钟到达晚餐的地点，迪卢木多不住地向伊什塔尔和艾蕾道歉，像宝石一样美丽的姐妹花打扮得异常俏丽，晚餐的气氛比迪卢木多预想中还要好，吉尔伽美什不再热衷于和伊什塔尔明嘲暗讽，菜都是特选的，酒也是上等的，迪卢木多和艾蕾还算聊得上来。

在晚餐即将结束的时候，伊什塔尔终于问道：“我以为你已经在那匹马上下注了。”

“哦……”吉尔伽美什拖长了调子，往迪卢木多的方向看了一眼，“我在和我的助手商量。”

“是匹血统高贵的马吗？”

“是也不是，出身高贵和能力是否优秀不一定有必然的关系。但我现在正打算在轮盘上下一个小赌注。”

“噢噢……”伊什塔尔说，她露出一个有点古怪的表情。

他们最后确实去了赌场，伊什塔尔独自走开了，艾蕾则一直跟在他们身边，迪卢木多依然不走运着，他已经习惯了，吉尔伽美什则很快赢了几千英镑。

“收手是一门好艺术。”吉尔伽美什悠闲惬意地游走在赌桌之间，“但我不一样，我总是赢，笑到最后的一定是我——现在我想，已经可以在某匹马上下赌注了，你说是么？迪卢木多。”

迪卢木多只是笑笑。

艾蕾环顾四周，在场的气氛让她非常不适，她同样不习惯应对吉尔伽美什这种类型的人，于是她说：“但我觉得我应该收手了，沉迷赌博可不是好事儿，我要去拿一下我的斗篷。”

“送送她吧迪卢木多，毕竟你是人人称赞的好先生。我还能赢呢！”

“这是礼貌。我们走吧，艾蕾小姐。”

他帮艾蕾拿下斗篷，和她一起走到外面的花园。

“这里常常有人自杀。”艾蕾突然说道。

迪卢木多耸耸肩。

“我听说了，但这很傻，如不是吉星高照，人生总是会遇上坎坷的。”

“你倒霉倒习惯了？”艾蕾的眼神很冷。

迪卢木多感觉到了深深的不愉快……无论是出于对方的眼神还是谈话的内容，他摸了一下鼻子，试图转移话题：“对别人的生活妄加评价可是不好的。”

“停，”艾蕾伸出了手，“我对继续客套下去已经不感兴趣了，伊什塔她已经给过你们提示了对吧？”

“是侯爵？”

“是的，是侯爵。我认为已经没有什么更多的可以告诉你的了。”

“可是，我想我们需要一些帮助。”

“如果我拒绝帮你的忙……”艾蕾拉长了腔调。

“那您就拒绝吧。”

艾蕾愣了一下，瞬间就不满起来：“那你为什么要……”

“因为真相总是会被揭露的，无论时间是早是晚。我们只是在道路上探寻的人罢了，如果有人为我们指引道路，那再好不过，没有的话我们也不会放弃前进的。我相信……呃，我觉得吉尔伽美什会找出真凶的。”

“真想不到他也能收到这种评价，”艾蕾说，“其实提供帮助并不是很难的事情，但和姐姐一样，我对那家伙也喜欢不起来，不过，我更讨厌和杀人犯打交道。我们确实是为了宝石才来的，那个人已经把宝石交给姐姐了，他看起来非常着急把宝石卖出去的样子。”

“您见过他的样子么？”

艾蕾点点头：“见过一次，是从钥匙逢里看见的，当时他在客厅谈价钱的事情。这种方式总是很难看清楚的，而且他还戴着口罩。但我想他应该不老，他走路的姿态很年轻，声音也一样。”

“他的声音，嗯，那如果你再见到他，能认出他的声音么？”

艾蕾点了点头。

“还有一件事，虽然宝石的价钱是他亲自过来谈的，但是来交货的人却不是他。”

“什么？”

“有一点我是知道的，交货人是个女人。”

21.浮出水面

“现在，案件的发展已经是一副全新的走向了。”

“侦探工作的乐趣不就在于此么？就像哈坦森医生的那件案子一样，最开始可没有人想到他的儿子才是真正的凶手，毕竟他一直游离在案件之外。”

“只要有所行动就必定会留下痕迹——你去了医院了么？”

迪卢木多点点头：“emiya帮了很大的忙。”

“艾尔伦先生那边的事情问了么？”

“他剧团里名叫吉蒂的女演员确实在三个月之前就离开了，她还交往着一个法国男朋友，是一位……侯爵。”

“这并不是令人满意的调查。”

迪卢木多不清楚他这么说的原因，只好停下了汇报。

“我不是说你的调查，”吉尔伽美什快速地看了他一眼，“我是说这整起事件，太慢了，我们被一开始的表象牵绊住了，浪费了不少时间，我讨厌低下的调查效率。”

迪卢木多没有说话。

“你不这么认为么？”

“你跟我说过，我内心深处并不想要一直过着千篇一律的生活，我也希望能遇到挑战……你是对的，我确实渴望挑战。”

吉尔伽美什轻哼一声，摆弄了一下自己的头发。

“但我跟你，还是不一样的。在查明案件的道路上，我最看重的，是真相。”

“……你是觉得我不能找到真相么！？”他猛地直起身，瞪着迪卢木多，要是把呲起的牙收回去，倒是会可爱很多。

“我相信你，你肯定会找到真相的。”迪卢木多忍不住笑了，“但你不满足于真相，怀抱着强烈的胜负欲，晚了就是一种落败？你是这么想得吧？”

吉尔伽美什撇撇嘴，坐了回去。

“可是你已经够快的啦，优秀的侦探也需要查案的时间。”而且如果你不去到处玩儿的话还可以更快。他没把后一句话说出去。

“那是自然，”吉尔伽美什回避了他的目光，把礼帽猛往头上戴，“现在我们去重现这次列车之旅吧。”

“吉尔伽美什先生想见您，先生。”奈顿说。

这位富翁不耐烦地抬头：“他还来干什么！？”

“您不想进行会面么？”

“外面的评论很糟糕……要是我当初没有找这个傲慢的侦探该多好，可我只是希望能揪出杀害露丝的凶手……”

“您是不希望德里克先生被抓起来？”奈顿小心翼翼地问。

富翁沉默了。

“不……”奥尔丁从喉咙里挤出这个字，“那是他欠露丝的……但是……请那位侦探进来吧。”

吉尔伽美什对奥尔丁的冷淡视若无睹，进来的时候还在和奈顿兴致勃勃地聊天，他聊起奈顿的腿伤，还说自己在医院里面认识一个著名的外科医生。

“不，这是在战争时受的伤……”奈顿缩了一下肩膀。

奥尔丁用力咳嗽了一下：“先生们，我们言归正传。”

“是奥尔丁先生啊，对，你说的对，我们来拜访是有件事情要问你。希望你听了不会太过震惊。”

“什么？”

“假设，我是说假设，如果德里克·凯特琳并没有杀害你的女儿，你作何感想？”

“什么！？”

“我说假设德里克没有杀害……”

“请等一下！您疯了么？”

“当然不，”吉尔伽美什有些不开心，“从我的专业角度出发甚至可以说是相当的‘明智’，我问你，奥尔丁先生，如果人不是德里克杀的，你是会高兴还是难过？”

“当然是高兴了。这是在假设么？还是说本案另有隐情？”

“我也不知道，这时候就需要调查一番不是么？你现在应该马上跟我们走一趟。”

“您认为，真的有必要？我是说，我一定要跟着去么？”

“这难道不是你心中所想？”吉尔伽美什反问他。

“但是您现在很忙，先生。”奈顿劝阻他，但这位老人已经打定了主意，没有理会奈顿的反对。

“我想，我要优先处理这件事情了，吉尔伽美什先生，我们什么时候出发？”

“五小时之后——我们最好还是搭乘那辆’中之星’列车。”迪卢木多微笑着，替他说道。

22.重返中之星

中之星正在以一种几近于危险的速度飞驰在列车之上，奥尔丁和奈顿坐在一侧，迪卢木多和吉尔伽美什则坐在另一侧，就如同昨日重现一般，富翁陷入了沉默之中，他回想起自己的女儿，哀思缠绕着他，奈顿默不作声，吉尔伽美什和迪卢木多有一搭没一搭地聊着天。直到晚餐吉尔伽美什也没有下一步的动作，吃完饭后奥尔丁终于忍不住问道：“您是不是有事儿瞒着我？”

“我？”吉尔伽美什问，“你觉得我瞒着你什么？”

富翁不出声了，他觉得有些懊恼，他们订的卧铺就像露丝当初订的一样，中间有个隔门。四个人一直保持着令人紧张地沉默，直到吉尔伽美什再一次开口：“奈顿少校，你把门锁好了么？”

“什么门？”

“隔壁包厢通向走廊的门。”

“锁好了，需要我再去确认一遍么？”

“不，不了，我去就好了。”

他通过隔门走到另一间包厢，过一会儿就回来了，时间已经不早了，列车上的人基本都回到自己的包厢开始休息，除了列车与铁轨摩擦相撞，听不到别的什么，奥尔丁开始犯起了瞌睡。吉尔伽美什和迪卢木多则时不时看下手表，像是默默等待着什么，一次迪卢木多起身走到隔壁，又一脸失望地回来，冲吉尔伽美什摇摇头。

“你们在干什么？”奈顿有些不安地问，“你们是不是等着什么事情发生？”

“我们只是有些紧张，对吧迪卢木多？”

“是的，毕竟这是一次让人非常不舒服的旅程。”

“当然，只有侦探先生你本人才知道我们到底在干什么。”被吵醒的奥尔丁嘟嚷着说。

“还有五到十分钟我们就到D市了。”

“什么！？”黯淡的灯光下，富翁的脸色一片惨白，“就是在那里，我可怜的女儿被杀了！”

他咬着自己的上嘴唇，眼球突出，两颊收紧，面容是墙灰一般的青白色，他问吉尔伽美什：“若按你说的，如果我那混蛋女婿不是真凶，那个杀了我女儿的男人就是从这里下的车么？”

他先是点点头又摇摇头：“男人？不，凶手是在这里下了车，但那应该一位女士，不是么？”

“什么？”奈顿大喊出声。

“一个女人？”奥尔丁也叫了起来。

“对，一个女人。”吉尔伽美什颇为气定神闲，“所有人都觉得杀了露丝·凯特琳之后下车的是位先生，可我的看法是，这个人可能是个女的。”

“那这个人是谁呢？”范·奥尔丁露出不解的神色。

“她的名字……或者说她被别人所知的名字是，吉蒂·格雷。但是，我们，还可能知道她的另一个名字：艾达·梅森。”

奈顿跳了起来，又喊了一声：“什么？”

吉尔伽美什立即转过身来：“对，我还差点忘了。”他从衣袋里掏出一个东西，拿到奈顿跟前。

“在自己的烟盒里最后拿一支烟吧，这是你在铁路跳上车时，不小心弄丢的。”

奈顿不知所措地看着他，突然间他做了一个移步的动作，迪卢木多下意识想冲上去控制住他。

“不要动。”吉尔伽美什和善地说，他一旦对某个人客气起来就代表对方的麻烦大了，“通向隔壁包厢的门时开着的，你已经被警察包围了，当我去对面检查门锁的时候，我就打开了隔壁包厢通向走廊的门，那时他们就进来各就各位了。可能你还不知道，警方找你找得好苦，奈顿少校——或者我们可以称呼你为’侯爵’，不是么？”

23.最后的说明

“说明？”吉尔伽美什笑了出来。

此时，他们已经结束了列车之旅，把昨日的夜晚留在身后，今天的天气格外好，从酒店的露台可以望到一湾碧蓝的海岸。奥尔丁靠在软椅上，手里夹着一根细雪茄，神情既放松又疑惑。

“这是专业的问题，进行犯罪调查的时候，首先应该考虑的就是被害者的身份，但既然迪卢木多确认了她就是露丝，那被害人的身份就没有任何问题。”

“您是什么时候开始对女仆产生怀疑的？”

“烟盒。实际上，在去找她询问之前，我们就先去了德里克那边，他对烟盒没有任何反应，那个烟盒并不是他的——这种逻辑才是合理的，以你女儿和德里克当时的关系，她根本不可能送任何东西给他。”

他稍微坐直了一点，对奥尔丁摇了摇手指：“怀疑一切是侦探必备的素质，那么新的问题，如果艾达撒了谎，我们怎么能确定她之前的证言也是真的？我们之所以相信她在A市就下了车，是因为你的秘书的证言，他在一开始是彻底地以一副局外人的样子出现的，他的话是公正的。还有列车管理员，死者跟他说了把女仆留下来了，让我们对女仆的不在场证明深信不疑，不是么？只要这两个看似于本案无关的人互相为彼此做证明，那看起来不就很完美了么？但实际上那个满嘴谎言的女仆根本没下车。”

“下次雇人之前先查查底细——奈顿和艾达都是在大约两个月之前来你这里工作的不是么？再次，凯特琳和奈顿（Knighton）都是可以是K啊。我捡到的烟盒是奈顿的，那我第一次把它拿给艾达看不正应该出现她当时的表情么？非常的惊讶和疑惑，但他们是狡猾的惯犯，艾达不是很快就提出了一个模棱两可的新说法么——烟盒是德里克·凯特琳的。”

“那明明是你诱导询问。”迪卢木多反驳他。

“无所谓，我暗不暗示他们都会找一个替罪羊，我只是在悬崖旁边推了他们一把，让他们死得更快点儿。”

“那、那列车管理员……？”

“该死，这还不好弄明白么，艾达可是演员吉蒂假扮出来的，那么露丝她自然也可以扮演，真正的露丝早就死了，艾达假扮成她的样子跟列车管理员说话，把尸体藏在隔间，告诉管理员她让女仆下了车所以不用收拾另一边了。”

“我想，”迪卢木多有些犹豫，这个事实可能会更加伤害那位父亲，“凯特琳夫人之所以被毁容也是因为这个原因，如果列车管理员发现真正的露丝和他所见到的不一样，那这个假扮计划就暴露了。”

吉尔伽美什点点头，奥尔丁则痛苦地捂住了自己的脸。

“那天奈顿在A市替你办事，而露丝早在到A市之前就死了，吉蒂打扮成露丝的样子，把尸体藏在隔间，到达A市站的时候她把偷来的宝石交给奈顿后，又回到火车上，等到晚餐的时候跟管理员订个餐篮，那么所有人都会觉得露丝是在晚餐后死的。接着两个人再为彼此做伪证，证明对方是绝不可能有时间作案的。”

“如果他只是想要宝石，为什么，为什么要对我女儿出手呢……”

“这不是侯爵第一次杀人了，他相信作案不留痕迹，死人是不会说话的。”

三个人沉默了许久之后，富翁终于伸出手：“这个真相对我而言意义重大，虽然世界上没有任何一张支票能够表达我对您的谢意，但我仍感谢您。”

吉尔伽美什转手就把支票给了迪卢木多。

“做侦探只是出于我的兴趣爱好罢了。”

奥尔丁离开之后，他们在酒店的大厅碰到了伊什塔尔姐妹。

“你还没把赌场里那个外国来的富婆敲诈干净么？”

“什么话！”伊什塔尔瞬间不满起来，“我？敲诈？”

“我知道你卖给她一颗宝石。”

“没错，那又怎样？”

“一颗与’心火宝石’非常像的宝石。”

伊什塔尔瞬间涨红了脸：“只是外形有些像而已！”

吉尔伽美什不在意地耸耸肩，走了。

“他真是个魔鬼。”看着两个人走远后，伊什塔尔才嘟囔着说。

“他抓住了侯爵。”

“这我知道，”伊什塔尔承认到，“可他还是个魔鬼。”

含羞草的花已经快凋谢了，那味道在空气中有些刺鼻，粉色的天竺葵围簇着坦普林别墅，繁茂的康乃馨散发出比往常更加浓郁的香气，天空则比往常更加的蓝，然而在这等美好的风光下，吉尔伽美什和迪卢木多正在门口对峙着。

“去收拾东西，我只给你一个小时。”

“我什么时候答应回去做那的助手了？”

“三倍工资不要了？”

“别说的好像你给过我一样！”

“我早就给了，”吉尔伽美什指指他的上衣口袋，那里是范·奥尔丁刚写的支票，“数额可高了三倍不止。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以及：
> 
> 德里克·凯特琳在侯爵入狱第二天就被放出来了。
> 
> 吉尔伽美什把假的宝石留在伊什塔尔那里了，她把假宝石卖给了当晚在赌场赢了她不少钱的外国女土豪。
> 
> 罗奇最后因为敲诈勒索被起诉了。


End file.
